A Cinderella Story
by ShadowKnight99
Summary: What if my OC Snow didn't meet Leo in New York, in fact what about medieval times instead? At first she thinks she will never get out of the house, and that meeting a prince is way beyond her imagination. Let's see her face impossibilities and her step family. Get ready for ball gowns, princes and glass slippers! Human Turtles
1. A Beginning

**Hello and this is my second fan fic, this is most likely be shorter then my other one and has a better beginning XD. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Snow's Pov**

 _I started washing the dishes and thought about what happened in the last seventeen years._ _I lost my slight to a sickness when I was five._ _Well, being blind made thing harder as a toddler, but my parents and the chefs were patient. My mother was kind and would always treat them like family, I would even play with some of their children and I met my best friend was Violet. We would write, sing, and even make up adventures together. My father saw that we would often go to the woods to play so, he hired a man to teach us how to fight in case we got into trouble. Sometimes she helped me with picking out clothes since, I couldn't see at all. I loved it when she would describe the dress in full detail and I would think of how it looked. We grew up together and I often helped her with cleaning the house so, we could play together afterwards. She would hear about the news in town and would come to my house and tell it to me. We also loved when my mother would tell us stories of fairy tales and Fairy Godmothers. I wanted to read too so, I learned how to use my scent to "read" the letters and Violet supported me all the way. We even got pets together since one day, my father got us each four mice on one of his many trips for his job. Then life got sadder when my mother got sick when I was seven and died. My father changed and was sad all the time. I grieved, but I stopped because I realized my mother would have wanted me to live to the fullest. After five years my father didn't want me to be alone and thought that I needed a mother, a role model. He married Lady Tremanie and her two daughters Anastasia and Drizella. At first, I loved them and was happy with them coming into our home but, when I was fifteen and my father died they became evil and their true selves. They fired all the house staff and made me do all the work. They called me many horrible names, the little blind mouse, stupid Snow, servant girl and worse of all, the ashes fairy, Cinderella. They hurt me when ever they could, I couldn't even get a proper room even, though we had over thirty bedrooms, so I had my stuff and stayed in the attic. I slept on the attic floor or in the kitchen near the fire since, it was cold in the winter and my room didn't keep warm. They constantly asked me to do things and never was kind or said thanks, even their cat hated me and would scratch me every once in a while. I hated it but, I had some good things like my friends Violet and my mice. I would take care of my mice during the day when I could and once a week when I brought the food saw my friend Violet. One time she was so angry at my stepmother and said that we should both saved money so, I didn't need her and I could live with her. I cried and hugged her and saved every penny. Another good thing was there was Christmas and my birthdays, ever since my father died on those days there were presents that would appear somewhere in the house that my step family couldn't find it, in the kitchen, in the attic and once in the hen house, I thought it was from my fairy godmother like my mom said. I loved the simple gifts, it was usually money, clothes or fancier things like scents and books. I never told my step family and hid the presents in the floor of the attic as my most precious things. I went back to focusing on the dishes from breakfast._

"CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, I NEED HELP WITH DOING MY HAIR, COME! Anastasia said

I yelled "I'm coming!"

 _I ran up the steps and through several hallways and to the two daughters' room._

"CINDY! Over here blind mouse." Anastasia told me,

"Anastasia I know where I'm going so, please don't yell at me." I said

Drizella said "Shut up and help her stupid witch."

 _I went to her desk and stood in back of her and started to braid her hair while she sat down. Once, I was done I tried to grabbed the mirror from her shelf where she usually put it. I calmly felt through the other shelves and took a step back. This is a prank._

"Madam Anastasia I can't find your mirror, it's not in your regular shelf."

"Look at the bottom one." Drizella said

 _I had no choice so, I went and put my hand in and felt something slice at me. I felt pain , there was blood going down my fingers. I quickly took my hand out. I heard a hiss afterwards. The girls started to laugh._

Drizella said "Stupid blind mouse, we put the cat in there."

Anastasia laughed "Oh that was FUUNNY. Go clean yourself witch, I don't want my hair to be red."

Lady Tremanie came and said "Oh girls your too good."

 _I went out of the room and I could hear them laugh. I went to kitchen and cried silently in the corner after I washed my hands. Why were they so mean? I didn't want this, what did I do to them? After I stopped crying I went back to them._

Lady Tremanie said "My daughters and I will be gone for two days and when we come back you will hide your disgusting face in the attic because, my friend is coming. I want the floors polished in the whole house, all the dishes cleaned, all the animals fed, new food bought, collect the eggs, clean the girls' room, the all the library books back in their place, the silverware set, guest bedroom made, the horses' poop shoveled, the bathrooms scrubbed and not a spot in the house dusty, you understand? Now go off."

I said "Yes my lady."

 _I couldn't wait for them to leave. They soon left and I went to town and got the food and dropped it off to the house and came back to town and to Violet's house._


	2. A Homemade Dress

**This is 3/10 larger then most chapters, I 'm so curious, sorry to ask but, who do you think is the "fairy godmother". If I was cat I guess I be dead by now XD**

* * *

 _Violet was shocked_ "What are you doing here? It's not a Sunday."

"Guess what?"

"Tell girl."

"They are gone for two days."

"No way!"

 _She hugged me._

"Let's go to your house and do the check list of doom and then tomorrow we can hang out together."

"Yeah!"

 _We spent the next ten hours cleaning and it was six in the evening._

Violet said "Let's go for a horse ride."

I said "That sounds amazing."

"I know right."

 _We got two horses ready and went riding in the forest. I loved the scents and aromas in the air. I could hear some deer pass by, a stream near. The warm sun beaming on my shoulders. I could smell the pine in the air. It was wonderful, much better then working as a slave in the house. I heard some other people to the right of us._ _I heard an arrow coming, I jumped down and pushed the person to the ground,_

"Prince Leonardo are you okay?" Someone say,

"Yah. Thanks to this kind, young lady."

 _We stood up. He is the prince oh my gosh, I bowed to him._

"Your Prince Leonardo of Hamoto, your highness?"

"Call me Leo, thanks for the save."

"No problem."

"Is that your friend talking to Donnie?"

"You have nice purple eyes, it matches your um, um, it's nice."

"Why thank you." She laughed,

"My favorite color is purple."

"Me too and from my name I guessed my parents liked it too."

 _They both laughed, there was two other voices in background._

"I think Leo likes her."

"Better then Karai."

Leo said "Excuse me."

 _He went towards them,_

Leo said "Stop it Mikey, Raph."

Violet stopped talking and said "We better go since, the sun is going down."

"Yah, bye you guys."

"See ya later." They said,

 _We rushed to the house and went in the kitchen and while I started to bake some with some ingredients that I saved from the girls' plate in order to make a chocolate treat for us to eat while, talking about the princes. I tried to keep the kitchen as clean as I could and fixed up the messy part._

"That was soo cool." Violet said

"I can't believe we met them." I said

"You know we'll never see them again." Violet told me

"I know but, still...I have a feeling." I told her

"Come on Snow, just enjoy the now."

"I will."

"I better go."

 _Violet hugged me,_

"Bye."

 **When the Step Family Come Back**

 _I made sure the house was clean and I answered the door and quickly ran to the attic. I went to my single window. I could hear them._

"Welcome to our home." Lady Tremaine said

"I need to leave soon but, I'll stay for a nice chat instead."

"Why thank you." said Tremaine and she whispered to her daughters something.

 _I could hear them walk up the steps and complain about me. They opened the door._

"Make some food girl!" said Anastasia

"Yeah." said Drizella

"Ok."

 _I made my way down the steps and into the kitchen. I made some cookies and with sugared milk, I silently went in the parlor where a man, Lady Tremaine, and her two daughter were sitting,_

"Who is this wonderful lady, she is so beautiful, is she one of your daughters?"

Lady Tremaine said in venomous voice "That is the servant girl. Cindy be gone now."

I said "That's not my name."

"Don't talk back you little witch, excuse me my Lord. Now go off."

"Don't treat her like that."

"She is MY servant."

"I will not stand for this rudeness Lady Tremaine, she is not of wealthy blood, but in the end isn't all blood red and the same?"

 _Her daughters and I was silent, none had seen anyone talk back to Lady Tremaine._

"Excuse me, I better leave."

"No don't, it's the little witch's fault."

"I only see one witch in here and it isn't her."

 _He left the room and I heard the door slam. Lady Tremaine turned to me._

"YOU WILL GO TO-"

 _The door was knocked, we all went to the door. There was the mailman._

"Your letter."

"For what!" Lady Tremaine asked

"Didn't you hear? All the maidens of the land will be invited to the heir of this beautiful kingdom, Prince Leonardo's ball where he will choose his girlfriend."

 _They all gasped, and Lady Tremaine read the letter. They all forgot about me,_

"Mother we can marry the prince." they said in union

 _I heard him. I could meet Prince Leo. He seemed nice, I wonder if I could go? I wasn't sure if my step mother would let me,_

"Lady Tremaine can I go to the ball?"

 _All of them laughed,_

"You meeting the prince? Haha!" Anastasia said

 _Drizella fell down to the floor and started to laugh and cry._

"I'm serious." I said

Lady Tremaine said "You need a dress, you can't go in a holed dress and be the slave you are. You can go to serve food to the guest slave."

"As if." Anastasia,

"Go back to your attic slave."

 _I ran up the stairs, I went in the corner. They won't break me, no I would get my dress, I would go to the ball, I would see Leo and I would not need them, I could walk there. I opened some of the floor boards. I felt around, there was my regular clothes and some of the fancier dress that Violet told me about in descriptions. The first was a dark red with a modest lace top with a-line and the next had a rich blue that was a mermaid and a lovely white ball gown. I knew that they were plain without any things on them but, would look amazing together. I looked down the stairs and saw no one coming. I cut the white fabric from the ball gown and wrapped it around the mermaid dress and I sew it together. I then cut the tops off of the mermaid and dark red dress and put them on the side. I put the lace top on the mermaid. It would look amazing. I felt the beads that the_ _sisters threw away. After around forty minutes, the dress became a lovely match with a dark red lace top, a golden ribbon in the middle, white mermaid dress bottom. I tried it on, it was lovely, I felt like a princess, the way the dress twirled. I looked in the floor safe and I found a tiny tiara. It was my only dress, but it was well worth it. I showed it to Violet the next day and she loved it but, said she couldn't go herself because, of having no dress to use._

 **The Day Before the Ball**

 _I walked down the stairs in my dazzling dress and to the carriage that was for my step family. The sisters gasped abd Lady Tremaine groaned._

"You can't go."

I asked her "Why not, I have a dress like you said and the letter said for all girls to go so, why I can't?"

"Because I said so."

"I am going." I stared at her, "With or without you."

 _The two sister gasped, I fought back._

Lady Tremaine said in a cruel voice "Daughters, her dress needs a remodel."

 _The two sisters started to rip apart my dress. I screamed and tried to run away but, they tripped me and I fell to the floor. I could only stay and hear my most precious item being torn apart. I tried to kick them, but Lady Tremaine's feet held me down. I cried as they torn up my dress into rags, I couldn't bear the dress torn on the bottom and parts of the top ripped. They stopped and left me. I couldn't take it and I went to my mother's grave and went under it's tree's shade. I started to bawl my eyes out. Why do they hurt me? What have I done to them? I could feel the torn up dress with my fingers. I wished to have my dress back. I felt my hot tears like rivers on my face. I used my tears to wash the dirt on my face away. Why? I heard a branch break in the distance. Who was that?_


	3. Are you my Fairy Godmother?

**This gave me a very bad case of the feels, I cried at the dress part. That response to "Are you my fairy godmother?" XD. Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I had a big project on the other book and yeah...enjoy.**

* * *

 **Snow's Pov**

 _The person came up to me, it was a stranger so, I kicked them in the stomach. I heard a groan and the person fall to the ground._

"Nice kick there."

 _I went up to the person,_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cole and you have a ball to go to."

 _I smiled happily,_

"Are you my fairy godmother?"

"Ahhhhh...you can call me a trained assassin godfather, since I don't think fairy dust fits me, I have smoke bombs instead if you want? It comes in handy. I do have this rent a wand though."

"Thank you."

 _I hugged him,_

"Okay? They won't let me have a longer battery life so, it lasts till twelve. On the reviews, it said that the deadline are exact to the second so, remember that. Uh what clothing do you want princessed first?"

"My dress please."

"Okay how do you work this wand. Oh no."

 _I felt something hit my head._

"Are you okay, sorry."

 _I opened my eyes and saw him. He had on dark rich purple jacket with light purple tiny spots, dark black pants, a muscular built, dark black hair and magical purple eyes. He is a fairy, no a wizard. I have a wizard godfather!_

"I can see! *I hugged him* thank you thank you!"

 _He awkwardly hugged me, and quickly got out of a hug._

"Dress?"

"Yeah!"

 _Suddenly light blue sparks started to dance around me, I hoped for the best and closed my eyes. I opened them to an arctic blue ball gown dress with a shiny sparkly top layered on the bottom. I saw my top was had straps with a v neck. I gasped at how wonderful I look. I started to cry. Cole just smiled,_

"We're not done yet."

 _More sparks circled around me and I had clear glass slippers, my hair perfectly curled and a sliver bracket with two charms, a snowflake and a turtle. I was speechless, I looked like a princess, a wonderful princess. I never felt this way before, I felt...beautiful, I felt confident, I felt like my own person, not Cinderella no, a perfect and magical snowflake that dances in the air to it's own beat falling from heaven and always graceful. I looked up, this man shown such kindness to a person he didn't even know, no I looked in his eyes and I knew of all the kind things he did, the gifts, getting the family out of the house, I smiled. He was not a wizard or a fairy godmother, he was just a kind man and kindness is the most wonderful kind of magic, the most humble one. I looked to him, I couldn't speak how much I loved this, he knew and just nodded. I stayed in the moment. Until, Cole spoke._

"I have a carriage, we have a ball to go to."

I laughed and went towards the sliver carriage.

"It's a rental."

 _I smiled as I went up the steps and went to the ball. I couldn't wait. We went to the King's castle and I looked in awe at the stone mansion and went up the steps. I went up the steps, and the doors opened to the golden walls with people dancing in the middle. I walked down the stairs with everyone looking at me. I saw Violet for the first time, she had caramel hair with purple eyes and looked fabulous in her mermaid violet dress, I could have sworn I saw a spark of magic, thanks Cole. She was dancing with a tall, brown haired man with a gap in his teeth and glasses. I could hear them, she found Donnie. Donnie had on a purple prince outfit. I looked to the side and saw Leo. He had on a blue version of Donnie's suit, he took my breath away. He had rich dark black hair, kind warm blue eyes and a smile that melted my heart. He smiled,_

"May I have this dance with one of the most lovely woman in the room?"

"Yes."

 _We went to the dance floor and danced. Everyone stared and whispered "Who's she?" I could even see the orange freckled Mikey with a sliver and blue dressed girl and the red Raph drinking punch with a bad boy looking kid that was itching in his outfit._

Leo whispered "I hope you were coming, you seem different, I never seen a girl like you before."

"Thanks."

"Can I show you there is the wonderful tree outside."

"Sure."

 _He grabbed my hand and smiled, we went in the lawn with the sliver stars as background,_

"Only my brothers and my father know of this."

"What is it?"

 _We stepped into a small clearing surrounded by a wall of bushes, in the middle there was moonlight pouring on a old tree._

"When my mother died, we planted a tree on her grave."

"That's what we did to my mother too."

 _I put the snowflake part of my bracelet on the grave,_

"Really? I can I see one day."

I sighed "You can't my step family doesn't like me."

"Isn't that your home? Your father's land?"

"She is took that away from me and treats me bad."

 _He held my hand,_

"I'll make sure that never happens again."

 _He wrapped me in a hug,_

"Thanks."

"What happened to your father?"

"He died on a trip."

"I'm sorry. How did you get here?"

I smiled "A bit of magic."

 _Leo smiled, then the clock rang it was soon midnight._

"Sorry I have to leave."

"How will I find you? I don't even know your name!"

 _I threw him my slipper,_

"Good luck."


End file.
